cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of the Imperial Cross
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:maroon;" | Backround |- | style="background:#lightgrey;" | Stats || Stats - Ranking |- | style="background:#lightgrey;" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:#lightgrey;" | Founded On || January 2008 |- | style="background:#lightgrey;" | Founded By || Mother Alliances of TIF & KIX |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:maroon;" | Important Links *IRC *Website |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:maroon;" | Alliance Relations |- | style="background:#lightgrey;" | Military Treaties || *NONE active... Power Bloc |- | style="background:#lightgrey;" | Open Treaties || *[[NpO] FP] *[http://ixalliance.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=56&Itemid=105[[LUA]] ODP] |- | style="background:#lightgrey;" | Other Treaties || List of active treaties |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:maroon;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Triumvirate | *KingKaimen *Patriot89 *AKA Ninjacore |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Ministers | *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Cruxador *Minister of Defense : Gungnir *Minister of Recruitment: Gunnm *Minister of Finance: Loner Society *Minsiter of Internal Affairs: Death Knight |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Senate | *Mo0op *GabeG *Thebigok5 *Plebe *Uriate |} Knights of the Imperial Cross was founded in January of 2008 by the ingenuity and strong reltaionship built between two alliance here then known as The Imperial Falcons(TIF) & Knights of the Iron Cross(KIX). Knights of the Imperial Cross is pre-dominatly a Maroon based alliance but accepts all nations. We are an alliance that prefers a democratic state of government but is still lead by a 3 based party called a "triumvirate", who are elected at intervals of every 3months. KIX takes pride in taking diplomacy and peace before any actions of war, and helping out members grow both strength and increasingly closer as one. The Founding took place as a merge amongst two most respectful alliances TIF and KIX. Here since that date of a completeion of a most unified alliance, we continue to grow not only thru our numbers and strength but as a friend on Planet Bob. =Knights of the Imperial Cross Charter= Article 1: Admission & Expulsion & Membership *I. To obtain membership, you must bend over and repeat after me..... i will swallow all the cum they wish to shoot into my mouth... The Knights of the Imperial Cross is my master forever. *II. You must be a registered member on the alliance forums *III. To be granted as a full member and acquire all the benefits as a member you must be approved. *IV. No Member may be a member of another alliance. *V. Any member may be expelled from the alliance if he/she commits any action that goes against our charter. A nation may be expelled if a fellow member brings fourth a motion with sufficient evidence, from which all information will be supplied and congregated amongst the Triumvirate & Senate. *VI. Upon granted admission into Knights of the Imperial Cross all new members will receive Welcome aid in the sum of $600,000. *VII. If a member wishes to resign they must make a formal post on the resignation thread and pay back in full all the money aided to there nation by Knights of the Imperial Cross in there time as a member. *VIII. The breaking of an aid chain will be punishable. Failing to send the proper amount told to, or the person you are appointed to send the aid to will result in consequences chosen by the Triumvirate. Article 2: Government The Governing Body is composed of Knights of the Imperial Cross most skilled and experienced political and military minds. It is in this that the nations who took oath, will uphold the uttermost respect for there leaders, and thus fourth follow the chain of command. Our alliance is founded on the following of our Triumvirate, Departments, and a Senate. 1. Triumvirate *I. The Triumvirate is a 3-body government, in which all decisions are voted on amongst all 3 elected Triumvir from which at least a 2/3 vote is needed to pass any action or law. *II. The Triumvir will make all decisions in the looks for a greater good of the nations which they govern. *III. Only the Triumvirate has the decision to declare war, and signed treaties with other respected alliances. *IV. All Triumvirs will serve a 3-month term. **a. All candidates for running of a seat must be nominated. **b. All nominated candidates are then put into the election process which last one week prior to end of there term. **c. The top 3 nominated candidates are then entitled as Triumvir, and serve diligently and respectfully, as well as sign an oath for there term of office. 2. Departments Departments are instituted and broken up into various categories varying on the job. Each department is a governing body in there area and are to be respected, and treated like a brother/sister. I. Department of Defense * Department of Defense is the Military Powerhouse of Knights of the Imperial Cross * The Department of Defense was created under the foundations to create a more protected alliance to defend in her nation’s aid against attacks, and to honor our treaties with other alliances. * All Department heads are appointed by the Triumvir and may only be expelled by the triumvir if they have not upheld there duties to protect the free nations of Knights of the Imperial Cross. * The Department of Defense is Lead by the Minister of Defense, and broken up accordingly. II. Department of Foreign Affairs * Department of Defense was established to represent our alliance and statements from the government, as well as establish and manage diplomatic relations. * The Department of Foreign Affairs is represented by the Minister of Foreign Affairs appointed by the Triumvir, and the voluntary ambassadors. III. Department of Recruitment * Department of Recruitment manages the incoming flow of recruits and the recruiting of members. * Department of Recruitment is lead by the Minister of Recruitment appointed by the Triumvir, and voluntary recruiting members. IV. Department of Central Intelligence * The Department of Central Intelligence is the police force of our alliance, created to keep order and maintain justice amongst our nations internally. * They will gather intelligence if any means of treason against Knights of the Imperial Cross or in act, as well as be moderators on the forums. * The Department of Central Intelligence is lead by the Security General and appointed by the triumvir. V. Department of Economics and Finance * The Department of Economics and Finance was created to advise the nation building of nations, and coordinate aid sent out internally and externally with foreign alliances. * The Department of Economics and Finance is lead by the Minister of Economics, and voluntary staff. 3. Senate The Senate is a body of 5members elected on by the members that will act as the voice of the people to the Triumvir and amend the charter. They will all take vote in acts of expulsion, amendments/revisions to the charter, and the appointments of Department Heads. *I. Any Decision made on by the Triumvirate can be overturned with a 4/5 vote or more, and a sufficient reasoning. *II. Any amendment can be added to the charter, if seen valid by the members thru the votes of the senate. *III. Each senate member’s term is 3 months. **a. The election process is exactly like the Electoral process for a Triumvirate. **b. All candidates for running of a seat must be nominated. **c. All nominated candidates are then put into the election process which last one week prior to end of there term. **d. The top 3 nominated candidates are then entitled as Triumvir, and serve diligently and respectfully, as well as sign an oath for there term of office. Article 3: Military/War/Tech-Raids The Military Structure is broken up, and lead by the Minister of Defense at all times, but only under the direction of the Triumvir. *I. The Minister of Defense makes all military decisions in times of peace and war with the coordination of all Military Advisors and the Triumvirate. *II. Only the Triumvir can declare war. *III. The use of Nuclear Arsenal is prohibited without the consent of the Minister of Defense or Triumvirate, but the creation of nuclear arms is encouraged. **a. In any case that you are attacked with a nuclear weapon you have the right to launch one right back. *IV. Tech Raids are allowed, but only if the nation is considered inactive and **a. alliance set to none, and if an alliance, the alliance must be less than 10members. **b. If a nation comes back from inactivity and attacks you, we find no need to assist militarily or finically. **c. If an attack is made on an alliance of 10Members or more, and peace is offered it is to be sent immediately as well reparations up to 150% of damages done. *V. Military Hierarchy ** Minister of Defense ** Generals (Military Advisors) ** Brigade Commanders ** Squad Leaders *VI. We intend to be a respected peaceful alliance, but will only act in the matter of war if an attack is made on a nation under our AA, or too honor a treaty made with another alliance, but above all our Department of Foreign Affairs will attempt to resolve the matter unless all attempts are exhausted. Article 4: Impeachment If a government official is impeached then he/she is removed from office and a possible expulsion of Alliance if there charge is severe. *I. Grounds of Expulsion. **a. Failure to Honor and abide by the Membership Oath **b. Insubordination **c. Disrespect a fellow member **d. Act of Treason *II. A government official may be impeached by at least a 4/5 vote of the senate, or at least 75% vote of the people. Article 5: Amendments The Charter is Subject to change at any time, with that any member wishes to present a change to our charter, which in thus needs to be approved by the senate with at least a 4/5 vote, or at least a 2/3 vote by the Triumvir. Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances